French Patents 2,036,890 and 2,366,835 describe pharmaceutical forms which have the characteristic of dissolving or disintegrating rapidly in an aqueous medium or in saliva.
However, the problem of masking the taste of medications intended for oral administration without, however, affecting the bioavailability of the active substance has never been solved. Especially insofar as it applies to the administration of such pharmaceutical substances to a young child or to an elderly person and to any individual for whom swallowing is difficult and can present a problem.
As a result of its disintegtration or of its rapid dissolution in an aqueous medium or in saliva, the new pharmaceutical form according to the invention makes administration to such individuals possible, while combining the advantage of masking the taste of bitter, irritant, acidic, etc. substances or those of unacceptable taste, which used to not be easy to administer orally, together with the advantage of a controlled dissolution of the active substance ensuring the maintenance and even the improvement of the bioavailability of the product.
In addition, the new pharmaceutical form which offers the advantage of use by walking patients, also offers the advantage of being made available instantly in contrast to tablets or to gelatin capsules whose content is too compact to ensure a suitable rate of disintegration.